A well-known vehicle has a tail gate attached to a vehicle body for opening and closing a rear opening formed in a rear part of the vehicle body in order that luggage can be loaded into or unloaded from a luggage compartment behind a seat (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
A vehicle as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is comprised of a rear opening formed in a rear part of a vehicle body, a pivot axis extending in a widthwise direction of the vehicle and above the rear opening, a tail gate attached to swing on the pivot axis to open and close the rear opening, a sub opening formed in the tail gate, and a sub door for opening and closing the sub opening.
The sub door is so-called “double-leaf door”. That is, the sub door has two door panels supported on the tail gate through a link mechanism in such a manner that the two panels are opened by turning away from each other in a direction from a widthwise center of the vehicle to an outside of the vehicle.
There is an occasion where luggage inside the vehicle is to be unloaded while the vehicle is stopping on the sidewalk side of a roadway. On this occasion, a vehicle passenger moves to a rear end of the vehicle and takes the necessary luggage out from the vehicle. In the case of the vehicle with a tail gate disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a vehicle passenger first moves to a rear end corner of the vehicle. Next, the passenger moves from the rear end corner to a rear end center of the vehicle and then opens the sub door for unloading the necessary luggage from the vehicle. When achieving such work, the passenger's moving distance around the vehicle should desirably be as short as possible.